The movement of aircraft, especially light aircraft, presents difficulties particularly for individuals and particularly in confined areas such as an aircraft hangar or parking area. Not only is the weight considerable but there is the problem of manouevring while avoiding other aircraft, walls, doors and so on. Larger aircraft, on the other hand, are generally moved by means of purpose-built towing tractors which have sufficient weight to afford enough traction to pull or push large loads without wheel-slip. Such tractors, even small ones, are impractical for light aircraft and a small tractor would have insufficient weight to avoid wheel-slip when exerting the required tractive force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-propelled device for the ground movement of for example light aircraft, on a hard or grass surface, which avoids the disadvantages referred to above.